


Persona 2: Swapped Chaos

by AceSpade



Series: Persona Drabbles [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Baofu is sick and tired of this, Chaos, Chaos and a half, He's the only one that remained the same, Personality Swap, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: Eight people, seven are swapped and the last one just wanted to go home.AKA What if Tatsuya was a bottom instead of Jun?
Relationships: Amano Maya/Serizawa Ulala, Kurosu Jun & Mishina Eikichi, Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya, Mishina Eikichi & Lisa Silverman, Mishina Eikichi & Suou Tatsuya, Suou Katsuya & Suou Tatsuya
Series: Persona Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549279
Kudos: 28





	Persona 2: Swapped Chaos

"What." Was the only thing Baofu could say. Tatsuya flinched a little at his voice raising. "What do you mean 'you're personalities were swapped'?! How does that happen?!"

"We don't know." Katsuya said, calmly. "There was a flash, and now we're here."

"Sorry..." Tatsuya mumbled. Baofu inhaled.

"Little Suou, never say 'sorry' in front of me ever again."

"So-"

"What did I just say?"

Tatsuya promptly shut his mouth after.

"Hey, there's no need to treat Ta-cchi like that, you jerk! He was just apologizing." Jun jumped in, defending Tatsuya. Baofu just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Moving on, you're personalities were swapped. So, who has whose personality?"

"Well, I know for a fact Jun has mine." Lisa tapped her chin. "I don't think he's ever been this jumpy."

"How do you know that isn't someone else?" Tatsuya asked quietly. "It.... could've been Eikichi."

"I don't think Eikichi would have censored his words so much. He's bring out a lot of profanities."

"Fair..."

"So Ta-cchi has mine." Jun hummed. "People have told me I'm the softest in this group when we're out together, so that's gotta be it."

Eikichi put a hand on his hip. "It's like a matching game. Match the personality to the person."

"Yes, Eikichi." Baofu rolled his eyes. "That's why it's called a _person_ality."

"Alright, who's next?" Maya said, some sass detected in her voice. "This should be real easy, we all know a lot about each other."

"You definitely have mine, Ma-ya." Ulala grinned. "You'd never be sassy in public."

Maya looked away, flustered. "Sh-Shut up."

Ulala just laughed at her misery.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya was looking at Katsuya. The older one seemed to notice this, as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"What?" Katsuya asked bluntly.

"I-I think you got my personality..." He hunched his shoulders and folded his arms. "Just saying..."

Katsuya's eyes remained on him, before he looked down at the floor.

"Would... that explain why I have this need to spin scissors?"

"Spin scissors?" Jun asked. "How do you spin scissors?"

"It's quite simple, really." Katsuya reached into his pocket and pulled out a random pair of scissors. "Put your index finger through the front hole. Then launch it forward so it spins around. When it spins, you have to release your grip on it, but once the tip gets back down, you put your three other fingers in front of it to stop it from spinning again and getting out of control."

He demonstrated it as he talked.

"Hey, that could poke someone's eyes out!" Eikichi said, alarmed.

"I learned this years ago. Don't worry." Katsuya said. Lisa put a hand on her hip.

"Katsuya's voice sounds so monotone... that confirms he has Tatsuya's one!"

"And by the looks of it, Baofu seems to be really annoyed with Eikichi. That means Eikichi has Katsuya's personality." Jun cut in. "That leaves..."

The two, plus Maya, looked at Ulala, who winked at them.

"...She definitely has Eikichi's personality. She'd never wink at anyone other than me." Maya looked back at them.

"...Huh. Alright, that determines it." Baofu stretched. "There, you got your help. I'm leaving."

"No, wait, Baofu! Don't, please!" Maya pleaded. She jumped to him and gave him a hug, basically forcing him not to leave. "Pllllleeeeaaaaasssseee don't go! We don't know how to reverse the effects of the personality swap and I don't want to be Ulala foreverrr!"

Baofu sighed, facepalming.


End file.
